The Locket (retelling)
Previous Episode : Acapulco Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake wants to know why Krystle insists on handling the divorce on a personal basis rather that to turn it over on Blake's lawyers. But Krystle wants to do it her way. Just like Blake deals with Alexis his way. Then Joseph comes in and tells Blake there is a Mr. Axted calling from Honk-Kong. The news from the Java Sea is not good. There are five men missing from the oil rig explosion and they are presumed dead - Steven included. Blake refuses to believe that his son his dead. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Dinning Room) Blake is going to go to Indonesia himself and find him. Fallon wants to come along, but Blake needs to do this alone. Jeff shows some sympathy to Fallon but she does not care. After this verbal sparring, Kirby comforts Jeff. Joseph happens to see Kirby's hand on Jeff's cheek. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Krystle also wants to come with, but Blake does not want her to come. It is his fault if Steven left the mansion. As always, Krystle is shut out. Scene 4 : Penthouse Jeff goes to Alexis and informs her of the accident. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Steven's bedroom) Fallon wants to be alone also as she mourns Steven in Steven's room. Scene 6 : Penthouse (Alexis' bedroom) Adam tries to comfort Alexis. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby/Library) Alexis and Adam come over to the mansion but Fallon is not pleased to see Adam. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Alexis finds a perfect opportunity to blame Krystle for Steven's death because she brought that tramp Sammy Jo into his life. Krystle has no time for such selfishness. Scene 9 : ColbyCo (Jeff's office) Since Kirby has no intention of listening to Joseph, maybe Joseph could reason with Jeff. Too bad Jeff is becoming more and more paranoid with whom to reason. Joseph stops by Jeff's office to talk about Kirby. Jeff becomes irate, grabs Joseph and claims he is accusing him of rape. Joseph is understanding as Jeff is beginning to believe maybe Cecil's spirit is tormenting him because he turned his back on him. Scene 10 : La Mirage (Tennis Courts) Krystle wants to speaks to Mark personally about the divorce. She is sorry for having said that he willingly set up a false divorce. Scene 11 : La Mirage (Mark's bedroom) Mark is agreeable - he will not fight Krystle. Maybe the two can be friends. But Krystle - who had just told Fallon that she wanted Mark out of her life - does not think so. She admits to Mark that she married him for bad reasons. She was in her late twenties and her mother was dying. Krystle's mother puts the pressure on her to marry before she died. She regretted it immediately but it was too late. Krystle did all she could to make the marriage works but Mark destroyed everything. Scene 12 : Airplane Even though Blake wanted to go to Indonesia alone, it never happens that way. Alexis will not be shut out and surprises Blake in the first class lounge on plane going to Bali, even if Alexis could not get a first class ticket. Alexis makes this all about herself but Blake puts her in her place by telling her that Steven is not dead and he wants to hear none of it. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Adam returns at the mansion and tries to move closer to Fallon. Fallon is not sure she is able to give him a second chance. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Roadway) Adam also uses his trips to the mansion to hit on Kirby. He practically insists that she have dinner with him. Kirby is not interested, but Adam does not care - she will come around eventually. But Kirby is too interested in Jeff to give Adam another look. Adam wants to know why Kirby is more interested into Jeff than into him. And Kirby wonders why he wants to know what, he sounds like he was doing some competition with Jeff - and the prize is Kirby. Scene 15 : Carrington Mansion (Patio) Kirby comes to talk with Fallon about Steven. Kirby knew him since she grew up with the Carrington kids. He was different of the other boys - very sensitive and empathetic - and always nice with her. Fallon says that she was not always nice with Kirby at that time - kind of snobbish. But Kirby says it does not matter now (although we can feel some jealousy towards Fallon who grew up in a very rich mansion with everything she neeeded). Scene 16 : Dan Cassidy's office Blake and Alexis speak with some employee, Dan Cassidy, who is trying his best. The oil rig manager survived but is in some hospital in Southern Borneo. Blake wants to talk to the man, but Cassidy won't be able to find a pilot because a typhoon is moving into the area. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Dinning Room) Mark wants to speak to Krystle about the divorce. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Exterior) Krystle leaves the Carrington Estate and is followed by Fallon. Scene 19 : La Mirage (Parking) Fallon sees Krystle meeting Mark. Scene 20 : La Mirage (Terrace) Mark returns Krystle's locket that she got from her mother that Mark had pawned. He reminds Krystle that her mother - who had inherited from her own mother - gave it to her the day she died. He remembers that she told him to look after Krystle before she expired. Mark knows he fails and feels sorry. But he has changed now - he has defeated his inner demons. Krystle wants to believe him. Scene 21 : Bali Hotel (Blake's suite)/Carrington Mansion (Library) Cassidy tells Blake that the typhoon turned course and he will fly Blake out there. Blake is grateful. But, Blake is not grateful to have Alexis around. Alexis asks Blake that they should spend the evening comforting each other. After Blake learnt from Fallon that Krystle is out with Mark, he accuses Alexis of using her proposition to comfort him as nothing more as an opportunity to destroy his marriage to Krystle. Alexis is offended and warns Blake that he should worry about Mark, not she. Mark is still very much in love with Krystle and will do everything he can to take her away from Blake. Next Episode : The Search